Luces de navidad en Julio
by Aaron Dinesen
Summary: Por un par de malentendidos, Gilbert se pelea con su compañero de piso y se ve obligado a vivir a la casa de su padre con sus hermanos menores, por desgracia para su ego. Cuando un nuevo inquilino renta el departamento de arriba, se da cuenta de que la parte difícil de este nuevo bajón en su vida apenas está comenzando. (M, por palabrotas y demás.)


_N: Les aconsejo que lean primero "Librería Fritz", que funciona como una introducción corta a la situación de los germanos a partir de la historia de su padre. Pensé en poner el caso de cada uno en el mismo fic, pero en vista de que esto va para largo será mejor que los separe, además me gusta escribir varios a la vez._

 _Por cierto, nunca te acuestes con la hermana de tu roomie ruso, por más buena que esté. No lo digo yo, está en la biblia._

 _Pero, en serio._

 _Gracias._

 **Parte 1**

 **Malentendido.**

 _You think you might just crawl back in bed_ _  
_ _The fortune inside your head_ _  
_ _You know you're just a mama's boy_ _  
_ _Positively unemployed_ _  
_ _So misunderstood_ _  
_ _So misunderstood_

 _(Missunderstood, Being there. –Wilco)_

Gilbert abrió los ojos lentamente, pues la escasa luz le lastimaba. Al retraerse sus pupilas, volteó a ver la hora en el despertador digital de su mesita de noche. 9:47 AM.

Suspiró y se recargó sobre su lado izquierdo, poniendo el brazo bajo la almohada y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Entonces sintió movimiento detrás de suyo, y un brazo ligero invadió su costado descubierto, un busto boluptuoso contra su espalda y respiración suave en su nuca, que se convirtió en un beso delicado.

Se giró y miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

"Buenos días." Saludó ella, con una sonrisa arqueando sus labios delgados.

"Buenos..." Gilbert fue interrumpido por un beso.

Oh, la chica iría por otra ronda, muy bien. Gilbert correspondió más que feliz.

Ahora, mientras paseaba sus manos de nuevo por el cuerpo de la contraria, Gilbert hacía un esfuerzo mental por recordar su nombre. ¿Sería María? ¿Irunya? Terminaba con _a…_.Y era un nombre extraño, de hecho, al igual que el acento de la muchacha, que se parecía bastante al de su roomie.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica se parecía mucho a su roomie. Era muy alta, aún con zapatos planos de le sacaba un par de centímetros, Ivan le sacaba unos diez. El mismo tono de cabello rubio cenizo, corto y con un fleco que caía sobre su frente, y hace algunas horas estaba adornado con una banda elástica. La forma y tamaño de los ojos era muy similar, solo que el resto de las facciones de ella eran mucho más finas, como su nariz por ejemplo, que era respingada y hacía que su labio superior se levantara ligeramente cuando relajaba el rostro, lo cual la hacía ver un poco como un ratón. Las manos de ella eran bellas, muy femeninas, finas y ligeras al tacto, con los nudillos un poco rosados.

A mitad del asunto Gilbert seguía sin poder recordar su nombre. Le había echado el ojo desde varios días para acá, desde que la chica empezó a trabajar en el bar Duplex, un bar gay al que Francis lo arrastró una vez, pero que frecuentaba bastante últimamente.

En fin, al caer él, exhausto y satisfecho sobre su lado de la cama, no se atrevió a preguntar directamente. Pensó que una estrategia más inteligente y discreta sería preguntar su apellido, quizá eso le daría una pista.

"Hey... ¿cuál es tu apellido?" Dijo girándose sobre su costado y mirando a la muchacha, quien espejeó su movimiento.

"Braginskaya. Katyuska Sofía Braginskaya."

 _Gracias. Gracias por el formalismo._

Gilbert casi la besó de nuevo del alivio.

"Heh… Oye, tu apellido se parece al de mi roomie…"

Ella rió, cubriendo sus labios con las puntas de los dedos y mirándolo con ojos alegres. Esta acción confundió a Gilbert, por lo que ella respondió.

"Pues claro, este es el departamento de mi hermano también, tontito..." Dicho esto, ella se giró y se sentó en la cama, buscando sus bragas perezosamente entre las sábanas. A Gilbert se le heló la espina dorsal.

"¿E-eh?"

Ella le miró por encima del hombro, aún sonriendo mientras se vestía.

"Sí, Ivan Braginsky es mi hermano menor. Esperemos que no esté en casa." Guiñó mientras se levantaba para cerrar la cremallera de su falda y acomodó el cabello frente al espejo.

Ahora Gilbert tenía otra pregunta en mente ¿Quién de sus hermanos cuidaría de Gilbird cuando muriera? Pero entonces dejó de pensar al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de al lado abrirse y luego cerrarse, después vio en el borde inferior de su puerta la sombra de los pasos de Iván pasar.

"Uy, parece que sí está." Sofía no dejaba de sonreír. "Iré a hacer el desayuno entonces, levántate pronto, flojo." Ella se inclinó y besó su frente antes de darle la espalda para salir. Gilbert se sentó en la cama en un intento por tomarla de la muñeca, o lo que alcanzara de su falda, para así retenerla mientras Ivan se iba a trabajar. Pero falló, a se quedó ahí, solo, desnudo, con el corazón en la garganta y la muerte esperándolo a la vuelta del pasillo.

Además, era domingo e Ivan no iría a trabajar.

Mierda.

Ahogó un grito apretando el rostro contra la almohada, deseando abrir los ojos y que fuera unas horas atrás otra vez, que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Pero alcanzó a escuchar una vívida conversación desde afuera del cuarto, eran los hermanos. Seguro llevaban tiempo sin verse.

"¡Gilbert, cariño! ¡El desayuno!" Minutos más tarde, Sofía lo llamó desde la cocina. _Sí, gracias, anda, grita mi nombre frente al maldito que sin duda me va a lanzar por la ventana cuando me vea._

De mala gana, Gilbert se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, acomodó su cabello, se enjuagó las manos y la cara en el lavabo.

Al salir, encontró a Iván, imponente como era, con el pecho inflado y recargado en el respaldo de su silla y con una mano en la mesa, dedos golpeando pesadamente sobre esta a un ritmo inquietante, haciendo que la cocina ya pequeña de por sí, pareciera encogerse.

"Buenos días, Gilbert..." Saludó el ruso con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días..." Gilbert respondió. Lo miró al rostro unos segundos y luego se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de él.

Mientras Sofía maniobraba distraídamente frente a la estufa y servía un omelette para los tres, Ivan miraba a Gilbert tan intensamente que casi le hacía agujeros en el rostro, y sus dedos posiblemente ya había hecho hendiduras en la mesa de tan pesados que eran los golpes. Gilbert mientras tanto, encontraba sus calcetines muy interesantes.

Cuando fueron servidos y Sofía se sentó a desayunar, se rompió el insoportable silencio, para ser reemplazado por una conversación aún más insoportable.

"Gilbert, debo admitir que esto es una sorpresa para mí, ¡el mundo es tan pequeño!" Ivan se inclinó sobre la mesa para comer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Dime ¿dónde se conocieron?"

 _Oh, en el bar gay en el que trabaja. Tuvo una noche libre, nos bebimos botella y media de vodka, valla que sabe beber, se nota que es tu hermana, y la traje hasta aquí, tú sabes, como lo hago todos los sábados en la noche con el resto de las mujeres que se que no son hermanas de un sociópata._

"Pondré café." Gilbert se levantó como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica.

"Ah, nos conocimos en el trabajo, Vanya." Sofía le contestó a su hermano con una sonrisa. "Tu compañero es tan caballeroso y tierno…"

"Oh en serio..." Iván se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. "Créeme que lo se, conozco muy bien a Gilbert..." Las últimas palabras salieron forzadas de entre los dientes apretados del ruso, que, debajo de ese semblante de oso de peluche que tenía, había un asesino en potencia.

"¿Sí? ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo viven juntos? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, Vanya..." Sofía hizo un puchero.

"Ah, lo se, Katy, pero tú sabes como es el trabajo, además, Gilbert y yo hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que perdemos la noción…."

"¿Umh? ¿Cómo es eso?" Sofía ladeó la cabeza. Gilbert no tardó en girarse a mirar a Iván ¿Qué pretendía?

"Sí ¿Cómo es eso?" Repitió el albino, haciendo una mueca.

"Tú sabes ¡cuando uno está enamorado pierde la noción del tiempo!" Iván rió levemente y estiró su brazo, alcanzando al alemán y abrazándolo por la cintura, en una agarre que parecía tan dulce como lo era fuerte. Gilbert sentía que lo partiría en dos, y no podía estar más aterrado.

Sofía por su parte, los miró fijamente a ambos. Sus facciones delicadas se deformaron en un ceño fruncido con el enojo, y luego de unos segundos pareció estar al borde del llanto. Se levantó, lanzó su servilleta en la mesa y salió de la cocina, para después abandonar el departamento.

"¿P-por qué hiciste eso?!" Gilbert empujó a Iván y el ruso se levantó de su asiento inflando el pecho y con una mirada completamente distinta. Si de repente tomara a Gilbert por los brazos y lo partiera en dos a lo vertical, no hubiera sido una sorpresa, porque Ivan pareció haber duplicado su tamaño.

"Le ibas romper el corazón de todas formas ¿No? Pues mejor lo hice yo. Te ahorré la pena, como pienso ahorrarte muchas de ahora en adelante." Iván se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca como para que Gilbert pudiera sentir su respiración en la cara. Bueno, ya tenía una idea de cómo se sentía Gilbird cuando Ludwig dejaba a los perros entrar a la casa.

Iván no dijo nada más y se marchó.

Definitivamente, un sociópata.

Decirle a Katyushka él mismo que lo suyo era algo solo de una noche definitivamente hubiera sido horrible, porque, a juzgar por su reacción, la chica estaba ilusionada.

Pero, no tan horrible como fueron los siguientes 11 meses en los que siguió viviendo con Iván, y sabía que el ruso había cobrado venganza de una manera bastante inteligente cuando recibió una serie de llamadas al siguiente sábado en la mañana.

La primera que recibió, fue de Francis.

" _¡Gilbert! Mon ami! Llamo para felicitarte! Sabía que esto sucedería!"_

" _¿De qué estás hablando?"_

" _De tu nuevo florecer, por supuesto."_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, debiste decírmelo tú claro, creí que yo sería el primero en enterarme!"_

" _Francis…"_ Gilbert se frotó el rostro en exasperación. _"¿Quién te dijo qué sobre mí?"_

" _Oh! Cariño, debo irme! Están entrando clientes, pero, oye, hay que vernos en el Duplex esta noche."_

" _¡Francis espera– !"_ La línea murió, y Gilbert se quedó en ceros con respecto a la situación.

Entonces entró otra llamada. Era Mathías.

" _¡GILBERT!" Exclamó el otro lado de la línea._

" _¿QUÉ?" Respondió el albino en pánico._

" _¿Iván? ¿En serio? Wow… quién iba a pensarlo…"_

" _¿De qué hablas?! ¿Quién iba a pensar qué?"_

" _Wow, bueno, quizá era obvio, pero nadie esperaba que tuvieras algo con ese iceberg! No creí que fuera tu tipo."_

 _Oh._

 _OH._

 _Bueno, había captado la idea. Sofía le dijo a alguien sobre el desafortunado evento, ese alguien le dijo a otra persona, y así sucesivamente. Ahora, Gilbert es gay, y le gustan corpulentos y con acento. Maravilloso._

" _Mathías, escucha, no tengo nada con Iván."_

" _Sí, claro. No pensamos que tan pronto después de emanciparte saldrías del armario, pero nadie está sorprendido." Mathías lo ignoró épicamente y parecía no poder parar de reír. Bastardo._

" _MATHÍAS"_

" _¡Debo irme! El deber llama. Hey, dice Sigurd que los invite a los dos por un café a nuestro piso esta semana. ¡Tus hermanos también quieren verte!"_

" _Espera, ¡espera! ¡¿mis hermanos están contigo?!"_

" _Ahora no, se marcharon hace un par de horas. Gisil nos dio la noticia. ¡Nos vemos!"_

" _¡Mathías –!"_

¿Gisil? ¿En serio? Gisil y Ludwig, las pequeñas basuras sabían perfectamente que él era hetero.

En seguida Antonio llamó para felicitarle por su nueva vida fuera de un armario en el que nunca estuvo para empezar, y explicarle que estaba equivocado era el equivalente a hablar con la pared. Lo mismo sucedió cuando llamaron los hermanos Vargas y posteriormente sus primos los Zwigli. Incluso Theodo llamó desde Vienna.

Las noticias viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y Gilbert solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante. Oh, el día no podía ir peor.

Se tumbó en la cama luego de la última llamada y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, y estaba a punto de gritar, cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

Se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a abrir. Se fijó por la mirilla y notó del otro lado la presencia de un hombre alto, cabello rubio-castaño, atado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro, vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga, sobre la cual colgaba una cruz de hierro negra atada con una cadena alrededor de su cuello

A su lado, un chico igual de alto, pero más delgado y pálido con facciones mas bien infantiles, un fleco que caía sobre su frente y severos ojos azules, con una sudadera gris, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en el celular, al que volteó a ver, mirando la hora con algo de impaciencia.

Bueno, al parecer si podía empeorar.

Sus hermanos.

No tardó en abrir la puerta, y ambos visitantes arquearon las cejas, porque posiblemente se veía aterrado. Además de que aún estaba en boxers y camisa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Vinimos a verte ¿Algún problema?" Gisil respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

"Okay, miren." Se acercó a ambos y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno. "Yo se que han escuchado cosas pero quiero que sepan que no es cierto."

Ludwig y Gisil se miraron mutuamente y arquearon las cejas, luego miraron a Gilbert otra vez.

"Oh, bueno. Escuchamos que tenías un empleo decente." Gisil fingió decepción.

"Papá no va a estar feliz." Añadió Ludwig, negando con la cabeza.

"Ha. Ha. Muy divertidos… ¡Saben de lo que estoy hablando imbéciles!" Los tomó a ambos por los cuellos de las camisas y los hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta después. "Muy bien escuchen. Todo este drama de que soy gay es completamente falso, ¡Ivan lo inventó!" Dijo gesticulando histriónicamente con las manos, mientras caminaban hacia la sala, y los menores tomaron asiento en el sofá.

"¿Ivan?" Cuestionó Gisil. "Se que no se llevan tan bien, pero ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque me acosté con su hermana." Gil se cruzó de brazos y se tumbó en el sofá, Sus hermanos solo le miraron incrédulos.

"… De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser la hermana de Braginsky. Gilbert. ¿En serio?" Ludwig masajeó el puente de su nariz.

"Espera." Gisil interrumpió. "¿Te acostaste con Natasha?" Se veía asqueado por un momento.

"Gilbert, tiene como 17 años."

"¿Qué? No... no!" Les miró horrorizado. Oh no, definitivamente esa experiencia no fue con una muchacha de 17… Pero si Braginsky tenía otra hermana lo mejor sería identificarla, porque no pensaba correr ese riesgo de nuevo. "No! Su nombre era… ¿Cómo era – ? Ah… Katy… ¡Sofía! ¡Se llamaba Sofía! Creo que es la mayor, no se"

"Oh…." Sus hermanos suspiraron al unísono, en alivio.

"Okay, ahora, me han llamado de todas partes. Parece que toda la maldita familia piensa que soy gay ¿El viejo no les ha dicho nada?"

"Nah, parece que no se ha enterado de nada. No te preocupes, sabes que no habla mucho con la gente..." Explicaba Gisil, entonces, el teléfono de Ludwig sonó.

"Papá." Contestó el chico. "Estamos con Gilbert. Sí… Sí le diré. Claro… Sí… no… vale ¿Quieres que te lo pa – ? Oh, okay. Nos vemos después."

Ludiwg colgó y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus hermanos que le observaban en silencio.

"La mujer de la panadería le dijo a papá que eres gay." Rompió el silencio por fin.

Gilbert se echó en el respaldo del sofá y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Y así, durante los siguientes meses, la vida de Gilbert se volvió un completo infierno.

Sus habilidades para el flirteo se vieron afectadas junto con (según él) la concepción de otras personas sobre su masculinidad.

Por si fuera poco, la convivencia con Ivan se había vuelto insoportable, al punto de que us únicas conversaciones eran reproches que después se convertían en discusiones, y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de llegar a la confrontación física, pero se detenían porque en el fondo Gilbert sabía que Ivan era un oponente demasiado fuerte para él, e Ivan no tenía planes de ir a la cárcel por asesinato.

Una noche luego de una de aquellas riñas, por fin decidió que se iría, y lo más pronto posible, para evitar segundos enfrentamientos incómodos. Así, Gilbert empacó sus cosas, tomó un taxi, se dirigió al aeropuerto, lo pensó un rato antes de reservar un vuelo. No tenía a dónde ir an Berlín, seguro la mayoría de sus amigos lo habían olvidado, y la casa de su madrastra en Vienna no era una opción en absoluto.

Decidió regresar a casa de su padre en la Librería Fritz.

Después de una larga escalada en las escaleras con bastante carga de equipaje, palpó en su bolsillo para sacar las llaves, que apenas estaba por introducir en el cerrojo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un Ludwig agitado, despeinado y muy muy desvelado se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Qué carajos haces aquí?" Preguntó el menor.

"¿Qué haces tú?! Son las 4:00 am! ¿A dónde vas?!" Contestó Gil.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, y Ludwig lo empujó a un lado corrió escaleras abajo hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi.

"Ignórame mocoso, anda..." murmuró Gilbert molesto. Empujó de nuevo la puerta y, se quitó los zapatos y tiró sus maletas en a entrada, pensando en maneras de explicarle a su padre que se quedaría ahí un tiempo hasta conseguir un lugar nuevo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y, dispuesto a tumbarse en la cama, al no encender la luz se encontró con un obstáculo.

Mas bien se golpeó en el dedo pequeño del pie en algo que parecía una mesa en el centro del cuarto. Después de algunas maldiciones entre dientes y lo que quizá fue una lágrima, alcanzó el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces vio que, el objeto que lo atacó, era una mesa de billar.

Gisil llevaba tiempo queriendo comprar una, pero el viejo les decía que no había espacio. Al parecer aprovechó la habitación desocupada para su espacio de recreo ahora.

Hijo de perra.

Gilbert solo suspiró y apagó la luz de nuevo, tumbándose boca abajo en el colchón sin almohadas que solía ser su cama en los últimos años de su adolescencia.

Oh, como extrañaba esa época, y ni siquiera pasó un año en el mundo de los adultos, fuera de casa.

Y todo por un malentendido.


End file.
